Over broken kunai
by electric element
Summary: Someone has hurt Tenten's precious babies: her kunai! Who did it? And how will the enraged Tenten punish him/her? Read and find out!


Hi, there! I really want to thank you guys for your reviews on my previous stories! They make me so, so, so happy!!! :)

And now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**Over broken kunai**

It had been a tiring day. Tenten and her team had been training from 6 a.m. to 2 p.m. non-stop. She had sparred with Neji for two hours and then Gai-sensei and Lee had joined them. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do now was to go home, have lunch, take a shower and finally, get some sleep.

Her teammates were already packing their things to go, so she started packing her weapons, too. She took them gently in her hands, as if they were newborn babies. She also used to sing to them when she was alone at home, but she wasn't going to let anyone know about that anytime soon. She placed them carefully and with order in her pouch, stroking them with the tips of her fingers.

She had started to pack her kunai, when she saw something that made her heart lose several beats. She yelled with frustration, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"My kunai!!! MY KUNAI!!! My babies!!! Aaaarhg!!!!"

Her teammates turned to face her, startled at the way she was shouting. They had never heard her scream like that! Not even on a mission!

"What is wrong my youthful flower?" Gai-sensei asked, full of 'youthfulness' himself.

"'Youthful flower' my ass!!! Who did this to my kunai? Who is that heartless monster that broke my kunai??!!!" she screamed once again shoving four broken kunai in front of the men's faces.

None of them spoke for a while afraid of her reaction. No one messed with her weapons and they knew it very well. Once, Lee had just caused involuntarily a scratch on one of her shuriken, defending himself, and she had beat the crap out of him. He had been in the hospital for a week.

They watched her taking in deep breaths, enraged, while she waited for their explanations.

Neji was the first to break the tensed silence. "Tenten, please, calm down..." he started warily "we don't know who did this."

The other two men shook their heads fiercely in agreement.

"Don't lie to me!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Maybe they were broken and you hadn't noticed. Things like this happen." Neji retorted calmly.

"Are you saying that I don't take care of my equipment? Or perhaps you're implying that I broke my own weapons?" she asked, her voice reaching octaves the world hadn't yet had the pleasure to hear.

Neji stared at her coolly, but didn't respond. It seemed that he had said all the wrong words.

Lee was the next to speak. He started with a smooth voice hoping that it would calm her down. "Tenten-san, I know you are upset right now, but we don't know who did this. Please calm down, go get some rest and you can search this out tomorrow."

"Yes, you can skip training tomorrow and find out who the culprit is, Tenten." Gai-sensei added seriously.

Tenten inhaled deeply in an attempt to regain her self-contol. She glared at them once again, then turned around, grabbed her things and walked away totally pissed off. Whoever did this to her would pay, and finally, regret it. But first...first they would pay...

* * *

She was at her apartment in no time. She pushed the door open vehemently and threw her things on the sofa. She was absolutely furious! Who was that person who had the nerve to do something like that to her? To hurt her precious weapons like that? She would find out. And very soon actually! She ate lunch, had a shower and finally went to sleep quite early. But she wanted to wake up early tomorrow morning so as to start her investigation as soon as possible. And with the thought of catching and punishing the culprit, the sweet veil of sleep hugged her tenderly.

The next morning, she woke up at 7 o'clock. She got dressed quickly and headed for the living room, scrolls scattered around, to make a plan on how to discover who the culprit is. She started to write down the names of those who had come near her or her weapons the previous day. She remembered that she had talked to Sakura before she got to the training grounds to meet Neji. But they had only talked for five minutes and then, Sakura left to meet her team.

The only people she had been near to for the remaining day had been her teammates. Neji first, with whom she sparred and then, Gai-sensei and Lee. She was sure that Lee would never do something like that after what she had done to him that time when he caused a scratch on one of her shuriken. Gai-sensei, too, would never approach her weapons. All he cared about was compete with Lee on how many laps they could do around the village, for Kami's sake!!!

So, the one that was left was Neji...But Neji could never do something like that! No! And why would he do that? She had never done anything wrong-...Wait a minute...He did it?! Because she had...Oh no! No! Neji would never be so immature...!

She contemplated the thought for a while. After a couple of minutes the realization hit her hard. Neji was the one. Neji had broken her kunai! That bastard! Just because she had scared the crap out of him that morning, didn't mean he had to destroy her weapons!

**Flashback**

6 a.m.

Neji was meditating while Tenten was practicing her aiming skills.

Tenten stopped for a while to watch her teammate meditate. He was so calm and serene. He also looked very appealing in her eyes, but she wouldn't admit it even to herself. Just at that moment, when she thought that her teammate was cute, her playful side kicked in. She decided that it would be very funny if she threw a kunai right past him and see him jump up totally crept out.

Currently, Neji was sitting on the ground his back on the trunk of a tree. Tenten aimed accurately at that point of the tree were his precious (girly, in her opinion) hair touched.

She let the weapon escape her hand and watched carefully. When her kunai reached its destination, she saw contented a very pissed Hyuuga glaring daggers at her.

"Why-did-you-do-that?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"Sorry, Neji. A squirrel made me lose my focus." she replied trying to muffle her giggles which were caused by his half-scared-half-angry expression.

He glared at her once again and resumed his meditating.

**End of flashback**

"Neji-kun" she thought mockingly "you're so going to regret for messing with my babies!"

* * *

Neji was at the training grounds improving his Byakuugan performance, when he made out, from a distance of 500 meters, the figure of his beloved teammate (and secret crush...) approaching. He refocused on his task, but not without wondering why she was coming there.

After a couple of minutes, she was standing in front of him looking absolutely calm, without a hint of fury. "So, maybe she doesn't know that I broke her kunai?" he thought relieved. He may had done it, but he didn't want her to beat him to a pulp just like Lee. No, he planned to live at least for three more decades!

* * *

She was standing there, in front of him. He had a confused expression on his face, but she could clearly see that he was thinking that she didn't know it was him who created this disaster. On her way there, she had decided to look calm in front of him. She wanted to break him slowly and steadily.

She smiled at him warmly. That made him even more confused. Tenten laughed inwardly at his dumbness. How on earth could he believe that she wouldn't find him?

She was the first to speak.

"How are you, Neji?" she asked coolly.

"I'm fine. You?" he replied unsure of what was going on with his bad-tempered Tenten.

"Oh, I'm great!"

"Really?" he retorted warily this time. Something seemed wrong there.

"Yeah! I actually found who broke my kunai!"

"Oh! I mean...Hn."

Tenten watched him fidget under her nonchalant tone. She knew that he knew that something was wrong and, apparently, he didn't know what.

"Yes," she continued "I found him. And I know exactly how to punish him."

"H-how?" his voice came out unsure.

"Well...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, HYUUGA NEJI!!!" she burst out and dashed out to grab him and beat him senseless.

Fortunately, for her, unfortunately, for him, she caught him and pinned him on the ground, lifting her fist to punch him. He caught her hand mid-air, blocking her attack and in zero time twisted their positions. They struggled like that for a while. Both fighting for domination over the other.

They were both exhausted, but none of them was willing to surrender. And just then, Neji realized that he couldn't live without Tenten. He lived to make her laugh and to tease her and make her furious, just like now.

He looked at her angry face, fine eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed firmly. She was so pretty. So unbelievably and uniquely pretty that all he wanted to do right now was to kiss her. And kiss he did. When her lips parted in order to take a sharp breath, he dove in and kissed her. He kissed her tenderly, his lips caressing hers, letting her know how sorry he was for what he had done. Letting her know how deeply in love he was with her. And then, the kiss deepened. He slipped, timidly at first, his tongue inside her mouth, against hers. She breathed heavily, like she had run 100 laps around Konoha. He smirked inwardly. He obviously made his precious Tenten nervous. Her heartbeats had raised,too. He could feel them against his chest. He hugged her tightly, continuing his work.

* * *

He was kissing her! She was angry at him and he was kissing her! The nerve of that guy! However, she couldn't help but surrender at his soothing touch, his tender kisses. They all made her feel so good, so happy. She smiled against his lips and let herself get lost in his strong arms.

After five minutes or five hours or five sunny days, they couldn't tell, they broke their kiss, panting for air.

Tenten looked in Neji's eyes, eyes that fascinated her so much, and said playfully "Don't believe foolishly that I've forgotten about what you did to my poor weapons. You have to buy me four kunai!"

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me, Hyuuga Neji!" she exclaimed threatingly.

"Hn."

"What did I just tell you?"

"Hn."

"Nejiii!!!!"

And with that, she started chasing him around the village. He was so going to buy her those four kunai!!!

* * *

I hope you liked this story! I don't know if you liked the ending. Please let me know and review!!! Thank you!!! xoxo


End file.
